


Getting to the Bottom of Things

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Derek and Noah have an awkward conversation.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Getting to the Bottom of Things

“Are we going to pretend I did not walk in on you having just fucked my son last night?” Noah asked, annoyed.  
“I didn’t fuck stiles last night.” Derek replied, annoyed by the intrusion.   
“Derek, there was lube and condoms and-“ Noah stopped, “Well now this got a whole new level of awkward.”   
“It was already awkward when you brought up our sex life.” Derek added, curiously pleased that they were both uncomfortable now. “We’ve been dating for over a year. Would you have had this conversation with Lydia?”   
“No, I guess I wouldn’t.” The man said with a sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet of a scene that I wrote and realized wasn’t going to fit into anything, so I polished it down to a Drabble instead of working on chapter 8 of Shade:-)


End file.
